Austin Moon is a Freak
by XX-A-is-for-Auslly-XX
Summary: Austin Moon is back in town. Just about everyone hates Austin for what he did four years ago. Even being seen around him would make Ally Dawson social life go down the drain. So falling in love with him is not an option. Is it? Could the biggest disaster of Ally's life turn into the best thing that ever happened to her? OOC-Auslly!
1. Welcome to Eastport!

**Hey guys! What up? Yay! New story from us guys! :D**

**Anyway anyone heard of the book 'Tommy Sullivan is a freak' by Meg Cabot. Well it's a really good book and I recommend you read it. I love it and thought why not create an Austin and Ally story about so here we are! :D Yay! Season 4 for Austin and Ally! :D:)**

* * *

**Do not own Tommy Sullivan is a freak or Austin and Ally**

* * *

_**Summary:** _

**_Austin Moon is back in town. Just about everyone hates Austin for what he did four years ago. I mean he exposed the Quahogs, the town's football team as cheats, who wouldn't hate him? Even being seen around Austin would make Ally Dawson social life go down the drain - so falling in love with him is not an option. Could the biggest disaster of Ally's life turn into the best thing that ever happened to her?_**

* * *

"Oh my God, what she doing here?" my best friend, Trish De la Rosa, was asking as I came up to the corner booth to hand out menus.

Trish wasn't talking about me. She was glaring at someone at another table.

But I couldn't be bothered to look and see who Trish was talking about, since my boyfriend. Dallas, was sitting next to her, smiling at me... that smile that's been making girls' insides melt since about the fifth grade, when we all started noticing Dallas's even white teeth and highly kissable lips.

It still freaks me out that out of all the girls in school, I'm the one he picked to kiss with those lips.

"Hey babe." Dallas said to me, blinking his, long, sexy eyelashes - the ones I overheard my mom telling Trish's mom over the phone are totally wasted on a guy. He snaked an arm around my waist and gave me a squeeze.

"Hi," I said a little breathlessly. Not because of the squeeze, but because I had a table of twelve (Mrs Smith's ninety-seventh birthday party) that was running me ragged, refilling their iced-tea glasses and such, so I was panting a little anyway, "How was the movie?"

"Lame," Trish answered for everyone, "You didn't miss anything. Taylor should stick with red, blonde does nothing for her. Seriously, though. What's Cassidy Parker doing here?" Trish used the menu I'd just given her to point at a table over in Kira's section. "I mean she's got some nerve."

I started to say Trish was wrong - no way would Cassidy Parker be caught dead at the Gull 'n' Gulp. Especially at the height of summer season, when the place was so packed. Locals- like Cassidy- know better than to try to set foot near this place during high season. At least, not without a reservation. If you don't have a reservation at the Gull 'n' Gulp - even on a Tuesday night, like tonight- during high season, you can expect to wait at least an hour for a table... two hours on weekends.

Not that tourist seem to min. That's because Kimmy, the hostess, gives them each one of those giant beepers you cant fit into your pocket and mistakenly walk away with, and tell them she'll beep them when a table is free.

You'd be surprised how well people take this information. I guess they are used to it, from their T.G. and Cheesecake factories back home, or whatever. They just take their beeper and spend their hour wait strolling up and down the pier. they look over the side rails at the striped bass swimming around in the clear water ("Look Mommy!" some kid will always yell, "Shark!") and maybe wander over to historic Old Town Eastport, with its cobblestone streets and quaint shops, then wander back and peer into yachts at the summer people watching satellite TV and sipping their gin and tonics.

Then their beeper goes off and they com hurrying over for their table.

Sometimes, while Kimmy's leading them to a table in my section, 'lll overhear a tourist go,"Why couldn't we just hve sat THERE?" and see them point to the big booth in the corner.

And Kimmy will be all, " Oh, sorry. That's reserved."

Except that this is a total lie. The booth isn't reserved. Well, not technically. We just hold it open every night, in case of VIPs.

Not that Eastport sees that many VIPs. Or, OK, any. Sometimes, between lunch and dinner, when there's a lull, Kimmy and Kira and I will sit around and fantasy about what we would do I a REAL celebrity walked into the place, like Ryan Phillippe (although we have gone off him a bit since the divorce) or Justin Timberlake, or even Prince William (you never know. He could have got lost on his yacht or whatever).

The crazy thing is, even if some incredible fluke an actual IP like that did show up at the Gull 'n' Gulp, he wouldn't get a seat at the VIP booth. Because in Eastport the only true VIPs are the Quahogs.

And that's who the corner booth is always saved for any Quahog who, for whatever reason, might not have made a reservation at the Gull 'n' Gulp during high season, and needs a table.

Shocking but true: every once in a while a tourist will wonder into the restaurant who has never heard of quahog. Tilly, the manager, had to take me aside the first day working at the Gulp last June, when was tourist was like, "What's a quahog?"

Only they said it the way it's spelled, kwah-hog, instead of the way it's supposed t be pronounced, which is koh-hog.

And I was all, "You don't know what a QUAHOG is?" and almost dies laughing.

Tilly explained to me, very stiffly, that quahogs are not that well known, and that people from Midwest, for instance, have probably never ever heard of them before.

She was speaking of the a type of clan that, when mixed in a pot of potatoes, onions, leeks, heavy cream and flour, make the Gull 'n' Gulp bestselling chowder. Those types of quahogs are what Eastport has been known for since like the 1600s practically.

Now, though, our town is known for a different type of Quahog entirely. Because the Quahog is also the name of the Eastport High School's football team, which has won the state championships every year since I was born, sixteen years ago.

Well, except for one year. The year I was in eighth grade.

But no one ever talks about that year.

It's hard to say which quahogs the town's residents are proudest of, the clams or the team. If I had to guess, I'd say it's the football team. It's easy to take a clam-especially ones that's been around for that long-for granted. The team's only been on it's winning streak for a decade and a half.

And the memory of what it felt like NOT to have the best team in the state is still fresh in everybody's mind, since it was only four years ago, after all, that they were forced to forfeit that single season.

That's why nobody in town questions the corner booth. Even if some local did, for whatever reason, show up at the Gull 'n' Gulp during the summer season without a reservation he wouldn't expect to be seated in the empty corner booth. That booth is for Quahogs, and Quahogs only.

And everybody knows it.

Especially my boyfriend, Dallas Parker. That's because Dallas, following in the footsteps of his big brother, the two time first-team All-state defensive-end Ethan Parker, is his year's varsity Quahog kicker. Dallas, like his brother before him, loves the corner booth. He likes to stop by the Gull 'n' Gulp when I'm working, and sit there till I'm done, drinking free cokes and inhaling quahog fritters (deep-fried dough with bits of clam inside, that you dip in a sweet 'n' sour sauce. This is the only kind of quahog I can stand to eat, because the dough masks the quahog's rubbery texture and the sauce masks its total tastelessness. I am not a fan of the quahog - the bivalve variety, I mean. Not that I have dared mention this to anyone. I don't want to get run out of town).

Anyway, then, when my shift is up, Seth puts my bike in the back of his four by four, ad then we make out in the car until my curfew, which is midnight in the summertime.

So the corner booth I a total win-win situation, if you ask me.

Of course, lots of times Dallas isn't the only Quahog in the corn booth. Sometime his brother Ethan- who now works for their dad's construction company- come along.

Not tonight though. Tonight Dallas's brought along Quahog defensive lineman Peter Jackson and his girlfriend, Brooke Weekly, as well as quarterback Dez Fisher.

And of course, wherever Dez goes, my best friend, Trish De la Rosa, has to trail along, since she and Dez have been attached at the hip all summer, ever since, Trish's former boyfriend- last year's Quahog quarterback, All-State most valuable-player Trent Turner-graduated in the spring and sent Trish a_ Dear Trish_ text message, telling her he needed his space and wanted to see other girls when he went to college in the fall.

Which, if you ask me, was pretty decent of him. He could have strung Trish along all summer and then just dumped he when he got to college- or even just gone ahead and seen other girls behind her back and not tell her, and come back for Thanksgiving and Christmas vacation expecting pick where they'd left off. It's not like, being all the way across the country, Trish would ever known Trent had his tongue in some other girl's mouth.

Although actually it is possible- even say- to see other people behind your significant other's back while living in the same town, without that person- or anyone else, for that matter- ever finding out. Easier, for instance, than hiding the fact that you can't stand quahogs (the supposedly edible kind.)

I'm just saying.

So it was nice of Trent not string Trish along. I told het that at the time, even though it didn't seen to console her much. Trish didn't really calm down until she found out that Dez had broken up with Mindy Stone due to her cheating on him with this hottie from Australia she met while cruising on her uncle's parasailing charter.

So Trish invited Dez over to her house to commiserate about their no-good exes in her Jacuzzi over Crème Soda (Trish's was sugar free, of course). And Dave didn't even try to take even try her bikini top of, which impressed Trish.

So course she hooked up with him.

For such a small town, a lot of stuff happens in Eastport. Sometimes it's hard to keep up.

Like right now, for instance. Because when I looked over at Cassidy Parker's table and saw who she was with I knew EXACTLY what she was doing at the Gull 'n' Gulp on a Tuesday night in high season.

And I also knew I didn't have time for the drama that was about to erupt. I mean, I had Mrs Smith's birthday to deal with.

Trish didn't know that though, and even if she had, she wouldn't have cared. I've been best friends with her Trish, the most popular girl in my class, since second grade, when I let her cheat of me during a spelling quiz. Trish had been a wreck that day, on account of her kitten having gone to get spayed. Trish had convinced herself that Mitten wasn't going to survive.

So I took pity on her and let her copy my answers.

Mitten got though her surgery just fine, and grew into a fat cat who I got to know quite well form frequent summer parties I attended at Trish's house afterwards, Trish not being the sort of person to forget a kindness.

That's what I love about Trish.

It's all the drama I could live without.

"Oh my God, is that Elliot Worthy?" Trish was totally staring at Cassidy's table, "That's even WEIRDER. What's HE doing here? This is hardly hi kind of place. I mean, considering that no Hollywood casting scouts are likely to walk in."

"Hey Ally," Dez said, ignoring his girlfriend's outburst. This was typical Dez behaviour. One of those people who are always calm no matter what the situation- even Cassidy and Elliot dining together at the Gull 'n' Gulp. That's why he and Trish make such a good couple. Together, they are almost like one normal person, "How you doing? Busy tonight, huh?"

"Way busy." I said. He had no idea. This family from Ohio or something had come in earlier and the parents had let their kids run around the place, bothering Kimmy up at the hostess stand, throwing French fries out into the water getting in the way of the bus boys when they were carrying enormous trays of used plates, shrieking for no reason that sort of thing.

If my brother and I acted that way in an restaurant, my mum would have made us g sit out in the car.

But these parents just smiled like they thought their kids were so cute, even when one of them blew milk at me from a straw.

And after all that, they had only left a three dollar tip.

Hello. Do you know what you can buy at Eastport for three dollars? Nothing.

"I will make this quick then," Dez was saying, "I will have a coke."

"Make that two." Peter said

"Make it three." Dallas said, with another one of his melting smiles. I could tell by the way he couldn't take his eyes off me that things were going to be steamy in the cab of his truck late on. knew the cami I was wearing's had been a good idea, even though Tilly has a thing about bra straps showing and had almost made me go home to change until Kimmy had pointed out that _her_ bra straps show every single night, and if it's OK for the hostess, why not the waiting staff?

"Diet for me, please, Katie." Brook said.

"Me too." Trish said.

"Two diet, three regulars and two quahog fritter platters coming up," I said regathering the menus. We always throw in free quahogs for the Quahogs. Because it's good for business to have the most popular guys in town hanging out here, "Be back in a minute guys."

I winked at Dallas, who winked back. Then I hurried to turn in their orders an get the drinks.

I couldn't help glancing in Elliot's direction on my way to he soda machine- and saw him string at me over the top of Cassidy's head. He had the look on his face- the same look he got when I was taking his head shots for his college apps and the stills of him for the G_azette_ during that really intense scene from _The Breakfast Club, _which our school put on where bender talks about who his dad burnt him for spilling paint on the garage door. Elliot played Bender, and you could TOTALLY see how Claire, the school's prom princess, would go for him.

Elliot is really talented. I wouldn't be surprised If see him in the movies some day, or some TV series about sensitive but fearless doctor or whatever. He's already got an agent and goes on auditions and everything. He almost got a part in a Daisy Brand Sour Cream Commercial, but was dropped at the last minute when the director decided to go in a different direction and used a five-year old instead.

Which I could understand. I mean, it's sour cream. How intense do you want the guy to look about it? Even now, Elliot was looking at me so intensely that Cassidy, who was trying to talk to him, totally paused and looked around to see what he was staring at.

Quick as a flash, I turned my back leaning down to as Mrs Smith if there was anything she needed.

"Oh no, Ally dear," she said beaming at me, "Everything is just lovely. Larry, Honey, you remember Ally Dawson, don't you? Her mother and father own Dawson properties, the real estate firm in town."

Mrs Smith's son, who was Eastport with his wife to take his mum and her best friends from the sister living community out for her birthday, smiled, "Is that so?"

"And Ally takes pictures for her school paper, " Mrs Smith went on, "And for our community newsletter. and she took that nice picture of the quilting club."

"Well," I said super-chipperly." Is everyone ready for dessert?"

"Oh, I think so," Mrs Smith's son said with a wink. He'd stopped by earlier with a cake from the Bakery, which we'd stashed in the back and which was supposed to bring out while singing "Happy Birthday". The Smiths had forgotten to get candles though, so I'd run over to the card shop and picked up two shaped like the number nine and seven.

"Oh, nothing for me, thanks," Mrs Smith said, "I'm stuffed. The meal was delicious."

"I will be right back if anyone want coffee then." I said, and hurried around he corner to the soda station still careful not to look back in Elliot's direction.

Ducking into the kitchen, I grabbed Mrs Smith's cake, threw on the two candle and started again- and almost crashed into Elliot, who looked a me intensely the whole time-he took the cake form my hands, set it next to the coffee-maker, grabbed me by both shoulder and kissed me on the lips.

* * *

**Hope you love the chapter! Don't worry the ending is definitely Auslly! :D Please read and review. And Austin is only gonna be mentioned in the next chapter! :D Please check out my other A&A stories. **

**P.S: Sorry, if there is any spelling or grammar mistakes in close to one in the morning! :D**

**Love**

**Superstar369 and Roganlover**


	2. Austin Moon is back in town

**Hey guys! Hope you enjoy this chapter. Austin and Ally is renewed, just thought to let everyone who didn't already! :D**

* * *

**I do not own Tommy Sullivan is a freak or A&A**

* * *

"The Gull 'n' Gulp just so isn't Cassidy's kind of place," Trish was going on, into my phone.

I grunted in response. I was trying to work some leave in conditioner through my wet hair with a comb. I'd had to wash it three times after shift in order to get the smell fried quahog out of it.

Seriously, I don't know how Dallas can stand to make out with me when I stink so much of clams.

But the stink is pretty much the only downside of waitressing at one of the most popular restaurants in town. Especially when you pocket forty-eight bucks in tips, like I did tonight.

No to mention the added bonus of getting kissed by Elliot at the soda station.

"I mean, shouldn't she have been over at the Oaken Bucket?" Trish asked.

"Totally." I don't know what's going on with my hair. I have been trying to grow it out ever since unfortunate bobbing incident midway through sophomore year. It's just past shoulder length with Amber highlights to make it less aggressively_ brown. _According to Marty over at Supercuts, I'm supposed to let it dry naturally, then scrunch it with curl enhancer to make it fuller and give it bounce.

But that only seems to work when it's humid outside or I'm in the vicinity of the Gull 'n' Gulp kitchens.

Trish was right, of course. The Oaken Bucket, the vegan café across town, is much more Cassidy's scene than the Gull 'n' Gulp. I mean, the Bucket serves stuff like falafel in a pita with hummus and avocado, and tofu stir-fry over brown rice. You won't find a single item on the menu made with quahogs over at the Bucket, that's for sure.

"There's only one reason she'd go there," Trish went on, in her most malevolent tone." And we all know what it is."

I nearly dropped my phone. Right into the toilet, which is where the comb ended up? Fortunately, I'd remembered to flush earlier. I caught the phone at the last minute and pressed it to my ear.

"W-wait," I stammered. "What? We do?"

How could she know? She couldn't know! No one had seen me with Elliot- had they?

I knew I should have slapped him. Oh why had I kissed him back? I totally wouldn't have, if I'd thought there was any chance Dallas or Trish might have seen us.

Bu the soda station is totally hidden from the view of the corner booth. And from where Cassidy was sitting.

So instead of slapping Elliot when he started kissing me I'd melted, exactly as if I'd been one of Mrs Smith's birthday cakes left to burn too long.

When Elliot finally let me up for air though, I said, very indignantly, "What are you, crazy? Did you see who's sitting in the corner booth? The entire Quahog football team!"

Elliot had replied, "Not all of them. Don't exaggerate Ally."

"Well, the ones who'd pound your face in, if they saw you doing what you just did." I really couldn't believe it. I mean what had he been thinking? You do not just go up to a girl and start kissing her behind the soda station. Especially when your boyfriend is sitting just metres away. Even if, you know she really likes it and wants to do it some more.

"What's he doing here anyway?" Elliot had wanted to know, "I thought you said the fire was gone and you were finally breaking up with him."

_Had_ I told Elliot that the fire was gone between Dallas and I? Probably. It had gone out pretty soon after we'd become a couple and the excitement that Dallas Parker, the most popular boy in school, had picked me – ME!- as his girlfriends had died down.

But how can you break up with a guy who's just so… nice? I mean, what kind of awful person would do something like that? Break up with her boyfriend of nearly four years because he's just… boring?

Had I told Elliot that Dallas and I were breaking up? Probably. Oh God, what was happening to me? I couldn't even keep all my lies straight any more.

"Yeah," I'd said. "Well, I haven't got around to it yet. Obviously."

"Ally." That was when Elliot reached over to take my hand and gazed meaningfully into my brown eyes with his gorgeous eyes. "You've got to break it off with him. You know you two don't have anything in common. Whereas you and I- we're artists. We have something special. It's not fair of you to do this to him."

The thing is, Elliot was totally right. Well, not about him and me having something special- except, you know, that I think is, Elliot's totally hot, and a good kisser.

I meant about the part where he said that Dallas and I really don't have anything in common. We don't.

Well, except that I think Dallas's totally hot, and a good kisser too. I've thought that for as long as I can remember-well, the totally hot part anyway. I didn't know about the kissing part until the end if eighth grade, which was the first time Seth ever laid one on me, during a game of spin the Bottle in Trish's basement rec room after a midsummer pool party. It was like a dream come true for me- the boy every girl in school wanted actually wanted ME. We've been dating ever since.

But even so, Elliot was the one to talk.

"What about Cassidy?" I demanded. "How are you being fair to _her_?"

Elliot didn't even have the dignity to look embarrassed.

"Cassidy and I aren't a couple," he'd said. "So I can't exactly be accused of doing anything wrong."

"Neither can I!" I'd insisted, even though I'd known at the time that this was sort of untrue. "I so didn't do anything. I'm just trying to take Mrs Smith her birthday cake!"

"Yeah," Elliot said sarcastically. "Just like you _so didn't do anything_ today before you shift started."

Oops! Well, yeah, so OK. I had sort of made out with Eric at the employee bike rack behind the emergency generator before work.

But whatever! That didn't mean he could kiss me while he was out with another girl!

"You get back to Cassidy right now," I'd said. "This is a terrible thing to do to her. She's so sweet too; I don't even know why you brought her here. She's a vegan. There's nothing she can eat here except salad."

"I was trying to make you jealous," Elliot had said, his hands going around my waist. "Is it working?"

It was just than that Tilly rounded the corner holding an empty iced-tea pitcher. She'd stopped dead at the sight of us. Because of course patrons aren't allowed in employee-only sections, such as behind the soda station.

Or even back behind the emergency generator by the employee bike rack either.

"Is there a problem back here, Dawson?" Tilly had asked in an astonished voice.

"No," I'd said quickly, as Eric sprang away from me. "He was just looking for –"

"Salt," Elliot had said, grabbing a nearby salt shaker from the tray by the soda dispenser. "Bye."

He'd hurried back to his table while Tilly, meanwhile, narrowed her eyes on me.

"Dawson," she'd said in a suspicious voice, "what's going on?"

"Nothing." I'd grabbed Mrs Smith's cake and held it out. "Do you have a lighter?"

"I thought you were going out with Ethan Parker's little brother," Tilly had said in the same suspicious voice, after reaching into the pocket of her khakis and pulling out a light, then lighting the number nine and seven candles.

"I am," I'd insisted. "Elliot's just a friend."

A friend I like to make out with when I get the chance I'd thought, but didn't add aloud.

Tilly rolled her eyes. She's been managing the Gull 'n' Gulp for ten years. I guess she's seen it all. Heard it all too.

"I knew I was wrong not to make you go home and get a sweater," was all she'd said.

Like if my bra straps hadn't been showing, I'd have somehow managed NOT to get caught kissing Elliot behind the soda station?

But Tilly wouldn't have told _Trish_ about what she'd seen me doing. Tilly doesn't gossip (and she busts her employees' chops when she catches them doing it).

So how had Trish found out? No way had she seen Elliot kiss me behind the soda station.

Could she have seen me outside by the bike rack earlier today?

No way. Trish doesn't even own a bike. She never goes anywhere at all unless it's in Dez's Camaro or the white convertible her dad got her for her sixteenth birthday.

"I'll tell you why Cassidy was there," Trish said knowingly into the phone. "She's spying. On the competition."

Oh God! The competition for Elliot's affections? That's totally me!

Except that if Trish knew, why hadn't she said anything to me? I mean, Trish's not exactly reticent with her opinions, and if she found out I've been making out behind an emergency generator with Elliot, you can bet she'd have a few things to say about it. Trish thinks Dallas and I are the perfect couple and is looking forward to her and Dez and Dallas and me being the It couple of our senior year. Me getting caught making out with Elliot would totally ruin Trish's plan for the prom, etc.

"I mean, her sponsor's the Oaken Bucket," Trish went on." How much do you really think they're contributing to her campaign? Whereas you actually _work _for your sponsor, so they've got like a vested interest in actually promoting you…"

Oh. Oh my God.

I sagged down on the side of the bathtub in relief. OK. So that was what Trish was talking about. Not Elliot. Nothing to do with Elliot.

"And seriously, does she really think anyone's going to vote for a Quahog Princess who doesn't even eat quahogs?" Sidney wanted to know.

I can't believe I almost forgot. That there's another type of quahog, I mean, besides the clam and the football team.

There's the town's annual contest for Quahog Princess.

Which I'm running for.

And so is Trish. And so is Cassidy.

Which is why Trish can't stand Cassidy, even though Cassidy is really sweet, once you get to know her. Which I did, because Cassidy, who has been taking ballet since she was like four and is a shoo-in for Jeffrey Ballet Company in the city someday, danced Laurey's dream sequence in the drama club's production of _Oklahoma!_ Last spring, (Elliot played Jud. And let me tell you, he was the hottest, most brooding Jud ever. A lot of girls- like me, for instance- thought Laurey should have gone with Jud instead of that stupid Curly, who was played by Paul, who is kind of a sissy anyway), and I had to photograph her in it for the yearbook and the school paper.

Cassidy was super nice about doing her grand dance moves over and over, since I couldn't quite get the shot right with my digital Sony, and her legs kept blurring. (I finally got an excellent shot of her in mid-air, with her legs perfectly horizontal to the stage. It looks like she's flying, but she's got this calm expression on her face, almost bored, like, 'Ho, hum, I defy gravity like this every day.')

Cassidy's doing the same dance for the talent portion of the Quahog Princess pageant.

And can I just say that one of the things that Trish dislikes most about Cassidy is the fact that Cassidy's talent is way better than Trish's, which is singing a Kelly Clarkson song- not to mention mine, which is playing piano.

Although the fact that Cassidy's got this long, skinny neck and no body fat and never talks to anyone doesn't exactly endear her to the Trish-types of the world either. It isn't that Cassidy thinks she's better than everyone, as Trish insists. She's just really shy.

It's scandalous that Elliot was using her to try to make me jealous. I am fully going to have a talk with him next time we make out behind the emergency generator.

"Oh," I said to Trish, laughing with relief when I finally realized what she was talking about with Quahog Princess and not Elliot. "I don't think she was there to spy on us. I think it's just where Elliot took her. It wasn't like she could say anything. He had to have made that reservation a week ago."

"Yeah, and what is up with that anyway?" Trish wanted to know." Who makes a reservation at the Gull 'n' Gulp?"

Trish, I knew, wasn't dissing the Gulp. It's just no local would ever deign to make a reservation there, unless it was a special occasion, like Mrs Smith's birthday party.

Or a guy who wanted to make the girl he was currently making out with behind her boyfriend jealous.

"Maybe he wanted to impress her," I said, carefully fishing my comb out of the toilet, just as there was a thump on the bathroom door.

"I'm in here," I called to the thumper, who I knew was my brother, Liam, just getting home from the video arcade at Duckpin Lanes, where he'd spent most, if not all, of his night this summer. No one else in my house was awake, since it was after midnight.

"Yeah, but since when are Elliot and Cassidy a couple?" Trish demanded. "It all seems a little too convenient, if you ask me. She's running for Quahog Princess and needs an escort for the evening-gown event, and she HAPPENS to start going out with the best looking guy in school? I mean, besides Dallas and Dez? And then just HAPPENS to show up at the Gull 'n' Gulp on a night when we're both there?"

"I'm at the Gulp almost every night, Trish," I pointed out. "So are you, for that matter. I really don't think Cassidy was there to spy on us."

"Oh God, Ally," Trish said. "You're so innocent."

Trish always calls me innocent, because even though Dallas and I have been going out forever, I'm still a virgin, and Trish lost hers to Trent two summers ago in his room while his parents were out attending the Eastport Towne Fair.

But I don't think it's a good idea for a girl who can't seem to stick kissing one guy at a time to start sleeping with them too. I mean, at least Trish was sure she loved Trent (and thought he returned the feeling). I think the fact that I can't stop kissing Elliot is a pretty good sign that, as hot as I've always thought he is and all, I'm not in love with Dallas…

… And the fact that I can't stop kissing Dallas means I'm most likely not in love with Elliot either.

Although I kind of wonder if Trish would still think I'm so innocent if she knew why Cassidy had _really _been at the Gull 'n' Gulp tonight- because Elliot brought her there to make me jealous.

Not that I'm going to tell her- or anyone else- that.

Liam thumped again. I flung the comb into the sink, turned on the hot water in hopes of killing whatever germs were now growing on it, thanks to its toilet plunge, and yanked open the door.

"I'm in here," I said to my brother, who, just this past summer, grew six inches in three months and now towers over me, even though at five seven I am three inches taller than Trish. Especially when my hair is doing what's supposed to and fluffing up.

"I know that," Liam said sarcastically. "I need to_"

"Then use the downstairs bathrooms," I said, and started to close the door.

"I wanted to tell you something," Liam said, putting a hand to the door so I couldn't close it. "If you'd quit yakking on the phone long enough to listen. Who is that, anyway? Trish?"

"Hold on, Trish," I said into the phone. Then I turned off the hot water- I'm not sure how long it takes to sterilize toilet germs off a plastic comb, but I don't want to waste water either – and said to Liam in an impatient voice "What?"

"Who is that?" Trish wanted to know. "Liam?"

"Yeah," I said into the phone. To Liam I repeated "What?"

"Oh, nothing," Liam said with a shrug. "It's just that I saw someone you know tonight down at Duckpin Lanes." As he walked down to his room.

"That's thrilling," I said to him." Now go away."

"OK, fine," Liam said, turning to continue down the hall to his to his room. "I just thought you'd want to know."

"Who?" Trish chirped in my ear. "Who did he see? Oh my god, ask him if it was Trent. If it was Trent, and he was with Beth Ridley, I'll die. Brooke said she heard Trent and Beth hooked up at Hannah Lebowitz's Fourth of July barbeque-"

"Liam," I said. I didn't say it loud, because I didn't want to wake my parents, who were downstairs in the master bedroom they added on off the laundry room two years ago, so they could be away from us kids. "Who was it? Was it Trent?"

"You wish," Liam said with a snort.

"What do you mean, you wish?" I demanded.

"I mean, you wish it was Trent and not who I'm about to tell you it was. Because when I tell you, you're going to freak."

"Was it Trent?" Trish wanted to know. "What did he say? I can't hear him. Your phone gets the worst reception…"

"It wasn't Trent," I said into the phone, while Trish, on the other end of the phone, shrieked, "It must have been a celebrity then! Was it Matt Fox? I've heard he's buying a summer place over in Westport. Was it Matt Fox? Ask him if it was Matt Fox!"

"It was Austin Moon," Liam said flatly.

At that, I did drop my cellphone. Fortunately, however, not in the toilet. Instead, it landed on the floor.

Where it broke into three pieces.

As it falling, I could hear Trish going, "Wait, I didn't hear him, what did he-"

Then smash.

Then … silence

Liam looked at the pieces of my cellphone and laughed.

"That's what I was trying to tell you," he said, "Austin Moon's back in town."

* * *

**Well that's it for this chapter. Do us a favour in review, it makes our day. :D**

**Love**

**Rogan lover and Superstar369**


End file.
